


The one with the beach party

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [18]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:Elsie had admonished him to leave the serving on the sand covered beach to the younger and more agile footmen but he had taken her remark as a slight to his abilities as Butler and insisted on being in attendance the entire day. Charles performed admirably but at the very end of the day, he was hot and tired and took a misstep in the sand. They both heard a loud popping sound followed by a crack as he collapsed into a heap on the sand.





	The one with the beach party

**Author's Note:**

> I had to alter this one a bit because I don't think the housekeeper would follow the family on a trip to the beach, so in this one just assume she's home, waiting

She's already called Dr Clarkson when he arrives in a motorcar at the back door. The family will be back tomorrow but his lordship judged his condition would better be addressed as soon as possible even if Charles told him over and over he was fine.

He obviously wasn't, if Elsie could read Dr Clarkson's expression.

"Are you sure it isn't broken?" she asks him when he emerges from his room.

"The ankle was out of place and the swelling is making it look worse than it is," says the doctor in a flat tone, then, leaning closer in conspiracy he adds: "Make him rest, he will only be ok if he doesn't charge his leg with any weight for the next 2 weeks."

"I'll make sure he stays in bed," she promises.

Later, she brings him tea. He's in pain, cranky and moody as expected but there are no ' _I told you_ ' stored for him, only efficient planning and firm words of wisdom on her part. She makes him swear he won't leave the bed. They bicker about trusting Mr Barrow with more  _butlery stuff_  than usual, he doesn't want to, she argues it'll be a good way to test the man, they settle for letting him be in charge of most things except the wine cellar.

Not that he lacks sitting tasks, but there are only so many books he can read, so many hours he can sleep… He is bored. Elsie comes every day at his side but their conversations mostly revolve around business matters, planning over half filled teacups, she's always short on time, requested elsewhere, Mr barrow is proving himself to be a task for her too… He looks at his aching ankle every now and then and scoffs under his breath.

One week after the incident he is still in bed, annoyed. The party downstairs seemes to go on forever and the book Mr Bates gave him is laying open on his bedside table as he rests his eyes looking out the window.

Elsie comes in only after midnight, quietly checking if he's still awake. He is, of course, and has been waiting all night for her visit. She brings tea and sits next to his bed on an armchair. She looks tired.

"I am," she answers rolling her eyes and suppressing a yawn "I thought they'd never retire to bed tonight!" He knows she must have been drained already from the preparation for the party, nevermind the night itself. She sips her tea with eyes half closed and unfocused, enquiring about the book of the day.

"It's quite interesting," he starts "not my usual reading but I trust Mr Bates, let's see how it ends." But when he looks up at her she's leaned her head on the headrest, empty cup still in hands, balanced on her knees. She just closed her eyes and fell alseep.

He's never seen her sleep before. Sleepy, once or twice… but never asleep.

He thinks about taking the cup to a safer place but he knows his touch would wake her and he's not ready to give that heavenly sight up, not just yet. He sighs thinking his foolish behaviour lead to her overtiring herself, scolds himself for causing everyone so much trouble, yet… He's grateful for the present being. She brought him tea as promised even if she was exhauseted, and she felt relaxed enough to fall asleep in his room.

He thinks this is probably the only chance he'll ever have to see her like that.

But he does take her cup away, repositioning it on the bedside table, and she cracks her eyes open, barely registering her surroundings. He smiles up at her and shakes his head when she apologizes.

"Good night Mrs Hughes."

"Good night Mr Carson," she whispers back tucking him in. He supposes she's not completely aware of her doings when she ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek before turning the lights off and leaving his room.

He lays there in the dark wide awake for a moment longer, the warm impression of the softest of touches still lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit... this is one of my fav =P


End file.
